powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunter Bradley
Sky of wonder! Power of thunder! -Hunter Bradley and Blake Bradley Hunter Bradley is the Crimson Thunder Ranger, of the Ninja Storm Power Ranger team, and the adoptive elder brother of Blake Bradley, the Navy Thunder Ranger. Initially brooding and standoffish, Hunter eventually learns the value of friendship and teamwork outside of himself and Blake through his time as a Ranger and later warms up to the Wind Rangers. He and Blake share a joint love for motocross which later leads to them getting a job at Storm Chargers. Biography Ninja Storm Not a lot is known about Hunter and Blake Bradley's early years, except that they were both adopted at a young age by the Bradleys, a young couple who were also members of the Thunder Ninja Academy. It seems that both Bradleys shared a content childhood with their adoptive family, until they were later murdered by the fallen Wind Ninja, Lothor. Hunter and Blake unfortunately are unaware who is responsible for their deaths until years later. Following the death of their family, the boys continued to live at the Thunder Ninja Academy, now being raised by Sensei Omino. Years later, both the Thunder and Wind Academies are attacked by Lothor, and nearly the entire population of both schools are taken captive by the space pirate. Fortunately, before being captured, Sensei Omino selects the Bradley boys to take the Thunder Morpher (which were developed in a joint effort between the Thunder and Wind Academies). With their new powers, and unfortunately unaware of who was responsible for the attacks, Hunter and Blake manage to make their escape. Soon after, Lothor locates the Bradleys, and approaches them with the promise of avenging not only the capture of their school, but also the deaths of their parents. Lothor spins them a lie of how the Sensei of the Wind Academy Kanoi Watanabe, was responsible for their parent's murder. Since neither Blake nor Hunter know the truth, they agree to use their Ranger Powers and begin a full assault against the Wind Ninja Rangers and their Sensei. For a time, the two rangers were forced to battle against each other, leading up Hunter and Blake infiltrating Ninja Ops, attacking Cameron Watanabe, and finally kidnapping Sensei Watanabe. However, before they able to kill the ninja master turned guinea pig, the ghosts of their parents appear to the Thunder Rangers revealing the truth of their deaths. The Wind Rangers, although reluctantly, ask the Thunder Rangers to join them in their battle against Lothor. Yet, Hunter and Blake instead chose to leave for a while so as to come to grips with the truth of their parent's deaths and also to come to terms with their own misjudgments. In hopes to make up for their past mistakes, the boys attempt to infiltrate Lothor's Ship. Unfortunately, while they are on the ship, Choobo captures and brainwashes them so that they become a threat to the Wind Ninjas once more. Choobo traps the Wind and Thunder Rangers on an island so that they can kill each other, but the Thunder Rangers regain their memories. As a last resort, Lothor uses a ray that causes Hunter to fly into a rage and attack everyone. Hunter accidentally takes a breath of mist that makes him even more confused and angry, but the Wind Ninjas and Blake later help him come back to his senses. Following this, the Wind Rangers again offer to join forces with the Thunder Rangers, who this time accept. Upon joining the Wind Rangers, Hunter and Blake get jobs with Dustin Brooks, at the local motocross shop, "Stormchasers". Although the pair agree to work with the Wind Rangers, trust and teamwork does not come quickly for them. There was particular aggression between Hunter and Shane Clarke, who battle for seniority and leadership, due to both being technically 'Red' Rangers. After a battle with another of Lothor's monster, the pair of them developed a sense of respect and trust for each other, although they maintain a friendly sort of rivalry. The Wind and Thunder Rangers continue to fight against Lothor and his minions for several months, and soon they were joined by Cam, who took on the powers of the Green Samurai Ranger. Their adventure soon built up to final battle against Lothor who managed to strip of them their powers using the Abyss of Evil. Fortunately, the Wind Ninjas managed to use their elemental powers to overpower Lothor, leading to their foe being banished into the same Abyss that took their own powers. Now without their Ranger Powers, the six former Power Rangers become official graduates of the Wind Academy. Shane, Tori and Dustin became teachers at the rebuilt Wind Ninja Academy under the command of head teacher Cam and his father, the newly re-human Sensei Wantabe. Hunter meanwhile takes the position head teacher at the Thunder Ninja Academy while his brother Blake continued his racing career. Dino Thunder Unfortunately less than a year later, Lothor claws his way out of the Abyss of Evil. He forms an alliance with Mesogog and, posing as Sensei Watanabe, returns Shane, Tori and Dustin their Wind Morphers which he then uses to brainwash them with evil power discs. They recapture the students of the Wind Ninja Academy and beat back the three primary members of the new Dino Thunder Ranger team. Cam then contacts Hunter and they along with Blake enter the Abyss of Evil, where they fight off Zurgane to rescue their lost powers. As the Wind Ninja and Dino Thunder Rangers duel unmorphed, Hunter, Blake and Cam appear and cure the Wind Rangers of their mind control by using the true Wind Power Discs. The two teams of Rangers - including Trent Mercer and Tommy Oliver - meet with Mesogog and Lothor's combined force, obliterating it and causing Elsa to flee. At the end, it is discovered that when the Ninja Storm Rangers' Powers were trapped in the Abyss of Evil, they were severely drained. With the last of their energy used up in the final battle with Lothor and Mesogog's forces, the Ninja Rangers are forced to retire permanently, leaving the Dino Thunder Rangers to protect the world. Both teams watch Blake win the Motocross Tournament. Crimson Thunder Ranger Zords *Insectizord *Spin Blade *Minizord Legs *Ninja Firebird Wings Arsenal *Thunder Morpher **Crimson Power Disc *Thunder Staff *Crimson Blaster *Tsunami Cycle *Ninja Glider Cycle Trivia *Hunter is the first official Crimson Ranger. See also Ikkou Kasumi - Hunter's Sentai counterpart from Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Evil Ranger turn Good Category:Red Ranger Category:Co-Captain Category:Second-in-command Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Thunder Rangers Category:Ninja Rangers Category:Crimson Ranger Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Retired Ranger Category:Lightning Powers